Born, Born is Babylonia!
by Blood For Blood
Summary: A custom, one of a kind Big Daddy wakes up, and falls in love with a teenage girl. What madness can come of this when her teammates disapprove of it?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think it's dead?" that was the first thing I've heard in years. A hardened male voice. Most likely a soldier.

"I dunno. But it's in that vat. Maybe it's some kind of life support?" a woman's voice replied.

"I don't think… we shouldn't be here." A girl's voice muttered. She sounded scared.

"Quite your crying kid, we got things to loot in here. I betcha that thing has plenty of scrap on it. Lets open it." The male said.

"No, what if it blows up or something?" the woman replied.

"Well then, that would be exciting, now wouldn't it?"

"You're not gonna listen, are you?"

"Nope."

I heard a click, and then the area I was in drained out, and I heard a sort of buzzing.

"There, let's scrap the thing and leave."

I heard footsteps, and then something poked me. I opened my eyes, barely.

"Wait, the lights on. Oh my god. MARCUS!" the woman yelled.

"What?"

"Run, the things alive!"

"What, that's the most… oh fuck."

I opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in some kind of giant tube, and on the floor. The man was standing above me. He was wearing a mask, but he had dark brown hair. I slowly started to rise. He stepped back, and stared up at me.

"Oh… I'm dead." He stepped back, and closed his eyes.

I shoved him out of my way, and walked towards the girl. She was watching, with her hands over her mouth. I stopped about three feet in front of her. the woman stepped inbetween us.

"You'll go through me to get to her."

"Gwuuuuh?" I moaned.

"You heard me tin man."

My body began to pulse with energy, and I began to shake. I stared at my hands, which were shaking uncontrollably. My right hand began to spark with electricity, and my left began to pulse with waves of air. I looked back up, and the three humans were gone.

"GWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" I brought both my hands down onto the solid cement floor, and made a large crater.

I recovered from my enraged state, and sniffed the air. I recognized a sweet scent. But I couldn't remember what it was from. I followed it, running as fast as my large boots would let me. I made a loud thump every step I took. I kept following the scent until I found the source of the sweet smell. The three humans from before were standing with their backs to the wall, including the girl who was crying. That enraged me. I looked around until I saw multiple humans in the area. They appeared hostile, so I began to slaughter them.

"Hey, look it's a tin man. Lets scrap it." A human yelled.

I felt a slight tingle, and looked to my left. Bullets were pelting my side. I found a human carrying a machine gun, and felt an instinct push me. I raised my left hand, and a burst of air flew out of my hand. He was hurled at the wall, and crushed. I saw two humans standing in a pool of water, and I raised my right hand. Electricity flew from it, and the humans were fried. The rest fled, except for one. He ran at me, and hit me with a pipe. It never even fazed me, and I grabbed him by the throat. I lifted him up into the air, and raised my right hand.

"No, no, NO!" I jammed my right hand into his chest, and actually dug into his flesh.

I pulled my hand out, and he was dead. I dropped him, and picked up a nearby knife. I dug into his chest, and cut out his heart. I picked it up, and walked over to the three humans from earlier. I looked at the girl, and kneeled. I extended my right hand, which had the heart in it.

"Wha?" she asked, confused.

"Take it, don't want to piss this thing off." the man whispered.

"But… that's disgusting. He's giving me a Splicer's heart." She replied.

"No, I think he's trying to say something. I think he's trying to give you _his _heart…" the woman said.

"What? A Big Daddy? Has a crush on me?"

"Wow, you got the ugliest, smelliest buffoon to love you? Well, at least we can use him to our advantage. But why you?" the man asked sarcastically.

"Hey!" the girl yelled. She was getting upset.

I stood up, and stared at him. Everything was slowly phasing from red to yellow.

"Nice work Marcus, you pissed it off." the woman muttered.

"Shut up Cathy. Now isn't the time for this. Sammy, calm it down before it kills us. Seriously, I hate the way its staring at me."

"He's not an it. I think he wants you to apologize." Sammy replied.

"What? No way."

"Gwuuuh!" I grunted.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Now get it the hell away from me!"

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright." She rubbed my helmet, which was synced into my nerve endings, so I could feel everything around me.

I turned back to her, and tossed the heart away. I extended my hand that _wasn't _covered in blood.

"What? You want us to come with you?" Sammy asked.

"Gwuuh." I pointed at her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave them here. If I go, so do they." I sighed under my helmet, and motioned for them to follow.

"Ah come on, we got better shit to do than follow a confused metal man."

"Marcus, shut the hell up for a minute. I think he's trying to say something." Cathy instructed.

"Gwuuuh… I… have… gwuuh… a… safe house… " I had no clue where that came from, or how I knew about the place.

"What did that thing just say?" Marcus asked in an insulting manor.

"GWUUUUH!"

"He said he has a safe house." Sammy translated.

"How did you understand that?" Cathy asked.

**What Marcus and Cathy heard.**

"Gwuuuuh. Gwuuuuh. Gwuuuh."

**What Sammy heard.**

"I… have… a… safe house…"

"You guys didn't? I heard him almost perfectly."

"So, he said he knows about a safe house?" Cathy asked.

"Yes. I think we should follow him."

"Well, we should probably find cover for the night. The Splicers get feisty after ten o'clock."

"Can you take us there?" Sammy asked as she rubbed my helmet.

"Gwuuh." I pointed down a hallway.

I led them down a few corridors, and then we found a heavy steel door. There was some kind of blood scanner. I jammed the needle into my palm, and it beeped. The door slid open, and the humans entered. I followed.

"Well, whaddya know? This place don't seem that bad." Marcus said as he jumped on the couch.

"Marcus, feel free to make yourself at home." Cathy said sarcastically.

"I think I might have to take you up on that."

"You two quit it. Thank you for bringing us here… well, I don't even know your name…" Sammy said.

"Well, if he's gonna be with us for a while, he's gonna need a name. He's your boyfriend, you name him." Cathy said.

"Wait, hey, whoa. Who says he's staying with us?"

"Marcus, he brought us here. If he didn't we'd be up to our necks with Splicers by now. The least we could do is bring him along."

"Kid, you are to trusting."

"Marcus, I don't think he'll take no for an answer either." Cathy said.

"Well fine. But if he comes with us, he's gonna be used. After all, he is a _TOOL._" Marcus put extra emphasis on the word "tool".

"MARCUS!" Sammy yelled, and all the furniture shook.

"GWUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" I moaned, and punched a hole directly through the first layer of the wall.

"Sammy, calm down. This thing is gonna go berserk and kill us." Cathy prompted.

"No, I will not calm down. And he IS NOT A THING. When will you people get that? He's just a man inside a suit!" Sammy walked over to me, and put her hands on the release latch on my helmet.

She hit it, and lugged off the heavy helmet. Everything went silent. Everyone stared, but said nothing. I looked around, and Sammy's mouth was wide open. I stepped back, and panicked. I'm sure you know that no Protector model handles attention very well, from all the accidents that happened pre-civil war. Mostly Rosies, though.

I looked around, and found a mirror. I picked it up, and looked at myself. I was horrified at what I saw…

**Major cliffhanger, eh? you guys must love me. until next time( most likely tomorrow) peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I was horrified by what I saw… _I was a kid?_ I looked to be no more than 18 or 19. I punched the mirror.

"Hey, calm down okay? Everyone should get some rest; we'll sort this out tomorrow." Sammy rubbed the back of my head. I got drowsy, even though I can't sleep without physical pain.

"Geez kid, you sure know how to appeal to that things animalistic senses." Cathy said.

"I said he's not a thing."

"Well, don't you know?" Marcus said.

"Know what?"

"The metal men can't sleep. They're eternal insomniacs."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

Sammy slept in the main bedroom, Cathy in the secondary and Marcus on the couch. I spent the night searching an office in the safe house. I have no clue why, but I felt I had to. I searched desks, cabinets, drawers, until I found a single audio diary. I played it, and learned something I never wanted to about myself. Apparently, I woke Sammy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Gwuuuh." I pointed at the audio diary.

"What? This old thing? What could be causing so much fuss over it?" she flipped a switch, and it started.

"Well, we got a new subject today. He's only a kid though. About sixteen years old. His parents sold him for ADAM. Bastards, I hope it poisons them. But it took major splicing to get his body mass up to normal standards. He's gonna be around eighteen years old by the time he's finished. Most of the crew has nick-named him Thor, because he has lightning, and thunder. Electro bolt and sonic boom, I hope the best for him."

"Is this… you? In the picture?" I slowly nodded.

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Don't…. be…" I stuttered.

"What?"

"Don't be… sorry."

"Why not?"

"They… made me… stronger. Now… I… can protect."

"Protect what?"

"You…"

"Me? Why me?" she began to blush.

"You… you smell like… them."

"Smell like who?"

"Them. The… children."

"You mean the Little Sisters?"

"How can you understand him?" an unknown figure in the doorway asked.

"What? I just do. No one else can."

"I can. But you shouldn't be able to. Only the bonded can understand them."

"The Little Sisters, right? Only they can understand the Big Daddies."

"Yeah and Big Sisters since we used to be the little ones. But how can you understand him?"

"I have no clue. Who are you?"

"My name is Heather. Hang on, let me see him for a second." She walked over, and hit the release latch on my helmet.

"Hmmm. He is the one. The only kid to be turned into a Big Daddy. Interesting."

"What's so interesting about it?"

"You'd have to have been there. It was confusing, but I figured it out over the years."

"What? Figured what out?"

"He is the only person who can wield to plasmids at once. Sonic Boom on his left, and Electro Bolt on his right. He was called the Thor model for a reason."

"Because he has thunder and lightning, I know."

"Yeah, but he won't be able to kill everything with his bare hands. He's going to need a weapon sooner or later."

A weapon. I knew I was forgetting something! I looked around, but didn't find anything. I moaned in frustration, and sat down.

"Well, I'm sure he'll find something."

"Yeah well, I need some sleep. I'll see you both tomorrow." Heather lay down next to me, and put her helmeted head on my lap.

"Well…" Sammy looked a bit angry. She stormed out of the room.

I stayed up all night, just staring at the wall. Heather was tossing and turning all night and caused a bit of un-comfort on my part. She woke up, finally. She giggled, and sat up. It was 6 am by that time. Everyone else was awake, and standing around us.

"Took you long enough. Why are you even here?" Marcus asked.

"I'm here for him. Not you flesh bags." Heather replied.

"So, who are you? And why exactly, was your head on his lap?" Cathy chimed in.

"I'm Heather. And I'm used to sleeping like that. Deal with it."

"Leave her alone. As long as she doesn't hurt anyone, she's fine." Sammy said.

"Well, we need to get going. It's gonna take us all day to get back to base. Come on, no time to waste." Cathy walked out the door.

Marcus reluctantly got up, and followed. Sammy was next, and then Heather and I. I opened the door, and we walked out. Little to no Splicer activity in the area. We walked until we found ourselves blocked by a large chunk of rubble.

"Damnit! This way would've cut our walking time in half." Cathy cried.

"Gwuuuh." I walked in front of the rubble.

I placed both hands on the bottom of it, and lifted with all my strength. After a minute, it began to rise. I hoisted it up, and hurled it as far as I could. It shattered upon impact, and I turned back to the group.

"Wow… that was… wow." Marcus said.

"That was the heaviest thing I've ever seen off the ground." Cathy said.

"Oh my… that was amazing." Sammy chimed in.

"Well, what did you expect? He's the strongest thing in Rapture." Heather said.

"I thought that was Big Sisters?" Cathy asked.

"No, we are the most powerful. When it comes to sheer strength, that's him."

"Well enough dilly dallying. We got to go." Marcus snapped.

We walked until we reached a train car. Everyone entered, and Marcus started it. Heather and Sammy surrounded me, while Cathy and Marcus sat across from us.

"So uh… now what should we do? This rides gonna take a while." Marcus broke the silence.

"Well, I have an idea." Heather undid a latch on her helmet and removed it.

She had raven black hair, and bright green eyes. She leaned against me, and fell asleep.

"Well, I think I'll take a nap too." Sammy leaned against me as well.

After half an hour, it was dead silent again. Marcus broke the silence, yet again.

"Your one lucky fuck tin man. You got Sammy, and that Heather weighing on you. I've never got two girls at once."

"You've never gotten one girl, Marcus." Cathy snickered.

"Shut up Cathy. At least I'm _supposed_ to get girls." He replied.

"Marcus, I'm gonna kill you. Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

"Okay then…" Marcus slid over a seat.

Gwuuuh." I made a sign for them to shut up. I looked over at each of the sleeping girls at my sides.

"Ok, ok tin man. I get it. You don't want to wake your sleeping princesses."

They both shut up, and the remaining hour and a half of the ride was silent. Both Heather and Sammy mutter during their sleep, but at least they can talk right. I leaned back against the seat, and closed my eyes. I wasn't allowed to sleep, but at least I could rest my eyes. The train car stopped, and Marcus and Cathy got off. Sammy and Heather were asleep, and ididn't want to wake them. I picked them both up, and carried them over my shoulders.

"Wow, babying much?" Marcus asked sarcastically.

I heeded no attention to him, and Followed Cathy. She led me to a large door. She knocked on it, and then yelled.

"HEY, OPEN THE GATE!" Cathy yelled.

"Hey guys! The scav crew is back!" a boy'' yelled.

The gate slowly opened, and we entered it. A crowd of people stared at me, carrying the two sleeping girls.

"Uh, what's up with the tin man?" the boy from earlier asked.

"Cameron, shut up for a second." Cathy snapped.

"Yeah, and why is it carrying a Big Sister and Sammy?" a girl yelled.

"Carmen! Your just as bad as your twin, shut up!"

"Why did you bring the metal ones here?" an old man asked.

"Bill, the Big Daddy saved our asses twice. And the Big Sister is just a tag along." Cathy replied.

"Yeah, a bitch one at that." Marcus muttered.

"Marcus, shut up."

"Alright. You." Bill pointed at me. "Bring them upstairs. We will discuss this when Sammy wakes up."

I walked up two flights of stairs, and found an empty room. There were two beds. I set both of them down, and walked back downstairs.

"So, what's up with the Big Daddy? He doesn't look like a normal Rosie." Cameron asked.

"He found this." Cathy played the audio diary.

"Well, that makes some sense. I guess. But still, what are we gonna do with them?" Carmen added in.

"Well, if this Thor thing stays, I'm guessing so will Heather. So, we might as well use them to our advantage." Marcus said.

"Well, we're gonna need more supplies to feed two more people. Especially Thor." An unnamed man said.

"No, Big Daddies don't eat. They can barely sleep. Remember Aaron?" Cathy replied.

"Oh yeah."

"Gwuuuuuh?" I rubbed my helmet.

"Oh crap, he heard us! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Cameron ran away.

"Cameron, you are the stupidest boy I've ever met." Carmen snickered.

Sammy and Heather walked down the stairs.

"What are we talking about?" Sammy asked.

"Your two guests." Bill replied.

"Oh, yeah. Well, they want to stay. And he won't take no for an answer. But he needs a name."

"We've all been calling him Thor. Seems it doesn't bother him." Carmen said.

"Ok, Thor it is."

"Hey, looky here. They forgot to close the door. Have you ever heard of close the god damn door?" a large Splicer asked.

"Kill em all boys. Sept for the ladies…" he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kill em all boys. Sept for the ladies…" he grinned.

"GWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" I moaned as I blew a group of Splicers back with Sonic Boom.

"Ugh, kill the tin fuck." They Splicers surrounded me.

I got an idea just then. I clenched both my fists, and then clapped them together as hard as I could. A wave of electricity, moved with the force of a hurricane slaughtered the Splicers around me.

"C'mere girley…" I turned to see a Splicer jump at Sammy.

I ran as fast as I could, and tackled the Splicer. I crushed him, and left a crater in the wall. I turned to Sammy, who was lying on the ground. There was a red blotch on her shoulder, which alarmed me. I kneeled beside her, and checked a pulse. She was alive. I got up, and turned to the Splicers in a hellish fury. I killed at least ten, before the rest fell back. The leader hurled a fire ax at me. I caught it, and hurled it back. It cut him in half. I walked over, and picked the ax up. I slid it into a slot on my back, and ran back to Sammy. There was blood pooling under her now. I kneeled next to her, and checked a pulse. I couldn't find one.

I couldn't believe it. Despite my best efforts, I had failed. Sammy was dead, and I had nothing to live for. I held her body as close to me as I could, and let out a moan.

"GWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH! Gwuh… gwuh, gwuh…" Under my helmet, I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Wait, what the…" Cameron walked closer to me.

"Oh my god… Sammy's dead… she dead…" Cathy said with sorrow.

"What? No… that, that can't happen. It can't fucking happen!" Marcus cried.

"And the last thing she saw… that metal man. The last thing…" Carmen added in.

"Is it crying?" Cameron asked.

I heard Sammy gasp, and she spat blood up onto my suit. I looked at her, and stared.

"He's not… he's not a thing." Sammy gasped out.

"Gwuuuh?" I moaned in confusion.

"I'm… I'm okay." She passed out.

"Ok, Marcus go get a few med kits. Cameron, go find a few syringes. Carmen, help me get her upstairs." Cathy attempted to pick her up, but I stopped her.

"What the hell? She's dying, we need to help her!" I picked her up, and stared.

"Oh… fine, follow Me." she ran up the stairs, and I followed. Heather closely followed behind us, along with Carmen.

I entered the med bay, and set Sammy down on the metal operation table. I stood and watched as they bandaged her, injected her with some kind of numbing medicine, and then left her there.

"I'm pretty sure it was that Spider Splicer Thor smashed. I hate Spider Splicers, so much." Cameron spoke to everyone else outside, while I patiently stood next to Sammy, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

I stood next to her, for maybe three hours, without making a sound or moving an inch. She began to wake, and I stared at her. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, and her eyes focused on me.

"What… What happened?" she could barely move.

"I… failed… Sorry…" I didn't have the heart to look at what had happened because I wasn't paying enough attention.

"For what?"

"I… I failed. I let them… I let them get to close to you."

"That wasn't your fault, and I won't let you tell yourself that."

"But I fai…"

"No, quit saying that. If you don't, I'll get up and make you."

"I… I won't say it. Now, sleep." I put my hand on her head, and smiled under my helmet.

She soon fell back asleep, and Heather walked in.

"How's she doing?" she asked worriedly.

"She's still… still weak. She needs sleep."

"Well, I won't let you stay in here by your lonesome." She sat down next to me.

We sat for hours, and Heather fell asleep after I'd say about four. She was leaning against me. I didn't want her to have to go through what I did. After all, Sammy was _my_ charge, not hers. I slowly picked Heather, careful not to wake her. I walked to the room I had set them both down in earlier, and put Heather on one of the beds. I pulled the covers over her, and rubbed her head. I walked back to the med bay, and sat down on the floor. I was leaning against the wall in a corner, and after a while, I blacked out.

I woke up, and felt a soft hand on my face. I recognized it. Sammy, she was up and moving about from what I could tell. Everything was a blur though, and all I could see were figures.

"Is he dead?"

"I can't tell. I still can't believe my heartbeat stopped. I feel so normal, even though I was technically dead."

"Well I guess he really did love you. He died when your heartbeat stopped, isn't that a trait from the Alpha Series?"

"Yeah, I have no idea why he did though. I'm gonna miss him…" I felt Sammy kiss my cheek. "Goodbye." I heard footsteps.

"Wait… don't leave… me here…" Sammy turned around.

"Wait, he's alive!" she ran over to me.

"What? no, he has no pulse."

"Well, you said I didn't either, but here I am. Now help me get him up."

I began to move myself. I could still barely see, but I could move fine. Sammy guided me to the room her and Heather shared. I sat down in the corner, and blacked out again.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke, to a sweet scent. A familiar one at that. I slowly opened my eyes, and didn't see the glass of my porthole over my face. I raised my hands, and stared at them. My armor was gone, gloves, boots, helmet, vest, pants. It was all gone. There was one thing that didn't "disappear" while I was asleep. My axe, lying right next to me. I clenched it in my right hand, and slowly stood up. I was in a completely different room. Looked like a storage room.

I stepped towards a pile of boxes, and pulled one off a shelf. I jammed the pick end of my axe in a small crevice, and pried the box open. The snap of wood could be heard as the lid slowly opened. I tossed the lid aside, and it clattered as it hit the floor. I dug through a bunch of torn up newspaper, and found a needle. I examined the yellowish liquid in the vial. After a minute of staring, I pulled the cork out of the opening. I sniffed the liquid, and it was the source of the sweet scent.

It was Little Sister pheromones, bottled pheromones. I had no clue why, but an animalistic urge forced me to drink it. It stung and tingled as it slid down my throat. I dropped the half empty vial, and attempted to bring up the liquid. The vial shattered, and sizzled as it was exposed to the cold cement floor. I fell to my knees wheezing, and finally gave up. I sat on the floor, waiting for the burning in my stomach to recede. I stood up, and stepped forward. I ended up falling flat on my face. After ten minutes, I stood up again. I rubbed my upper lip, and looked at my hand. A large amount of blood was on my hand. I felt more drip onto the dirty white shirt I had on.

I clenched my axe, and located the door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. I grasped my axe with both hands, and raised it over my head. The axe was far heavier without my armor on. It felt like it was fifty pounds, which it was. But it was extremely light with my armor. I brought the axe down on the door. A hole about half the size of the axe's head was left in the thick wooden door. I raised the axe again, and brought it down. The axe head went completely through the door that time. I pulled the axe back in, and kicked the door open.

I walked into a white hallway, with brown doors lining it. I then remembered what happened, and how I got here. After the splicer attack, Sammy got hurt. We brought her to the med bay, and patched her up. I blacked out, and woke up. Everyone thought I was dead. Sammy brought me to the room Heather and her shared, and I blacked out again. I must've been sleep walking, because the last thing I remember was being hit with a pipe, and being dragged down this hallway.

I heard a large crowd running down the hallway. Soon enough, I was backed into the storage room, surrounded by Splicers. I clenched my axe, and swung at the nearest Splicer. I cut a hole in his stomach, and he collapsed. I tossed my axe into the air, and blasted Sonic Boom at the floor. Almost every Splicer was hurled at the wall. The few in the back were crushed, and killed. My axe came down in a twirling motion, and I caught it. I dropped the axe, and picked up a crate. I hurled it at the Splicers, and it shattered. All the vials broke, leaving glass, splinters, and the stinging liquid in the vials scattered and covering the Splicers.

All the Splicers were dead in minutes. The pheromones were extremely acidic, and apparently burnt like hell. I picked up the axe, and stepped over the pile of bodies. I looked around in a few different rooms, and finally found my armor. I pulled on the lower half of the suit, and belted it around my waist. I tugged on the vest, and strapped it into place. I pulled the gloves on, and buckled them onto my sleeves. I locked my helmet into place, and it hissed as it pressurized.

I stepped out of the room, and looked around for an exit. After minutes of frantic searching, I found one. I kicked the door open, and ran as fast as my large boots would let me down the stairs. I made my way out of the strange building, and found myself mere yards away from the base.

I slowly walked to base, and pounded on the large metal gate. It never opened, so I began to shove it. Minutes later, it made a sickening grind as I pushed it open. I stepped into the main area, and the door slammed shut. I turned around, and stared for a moment. When I turned back around, Cameron was in front of me with a grenade launcher.

"Cameron, no. I brought him here; I'll take care of it." Sammy said as she walked out from the shadows.

"Fine… make it painful." Cameron muttered as he walked away.

"Thor… come here…" Sammy extended her arms towards me.

I stepped forward, and she wrapped her arms around me. I felt something jab me in the ribs. I looked down, and Sammy had a pistol lodged into my ribs, in one of my few weak spots. She pulled the trigger, and the bullet passed through my body. I stepped back, clenching the wound. She pulled the trigger four more times.

I collapsed, after the bullets pierced through me. Blood poured out of my mouth, and my vision blurred. Sammy stepped over me, and released my helmet. She kneeled down next to me. She sounded like she was crying, and I felt tears drip onto my face. Even though I was in extreme pain, I reached my gloved hand up and wiped a tear from the side of her face.

"Sammy, release it from its agony." Bill said as he walked into my field of vision.

"I just… I can't. He's done so much for me, I just can't do it. Why? Why did he have to do it?"

"Do what?" a familiar voice asked.

"Heather… he… he… I can't say it!" Sammy cried as she got up and ran away.

"What did he do? You all better have a good reason to have killed this almost perfect specimen."

"Carmen said she saw him… ugh… I can barely stand saying it."

"What? What did he do?"

"She said she saw him harvest a Little Sister."

"WHAT?"

"What? No, I said i saw a Splicer try to harvest a Little Sister, and Thor killed him. I never said he did it. You must've heard me wrong." Carmen said as she walked down the stairs.

"What? You mean… he never did anything wrong?" Sammy asked from the shadows.

"No, he didn't. oh my god… you…"

Everything went blurry again, and I began to lose consciousness. I slowly blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

I slowly awoke, to the sound of a heartbeat sensor. And the sound of silent sobbing. I felt something pressing onto my chest, and my chest was splotched with water, or something. I slowly opened my eyes, to see Sammy's bright red hair on my chest. From the looks of it, and the sounds she was making along with her gasps, she was silently sobbing. I could make out a few things she said in the few minutes I silently watched her cry.

"I'm... *snivel* I'm so sorry! I didn't want to! I… I *snivel* I swear I never wanted to hurt you! Please… please don't die!" Sammy cried, with her head buried in arms, which were resting on my chest.

I slowly lifted my hand, and gently placed it on the back of her head. She looked up at me, tears still forming in the corner of her eyes. She had a terrified smile on her face, tears still rolling down her cheeks. She threw her arms around my shoulders, and tightly hugged me. She was practically lying on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and gripped her similarly to the way she gripped me, only lighter.

She was still sobbing, and I felt her hot tears fall on my back.

"Please… please forgive me… I'm so sorry… I never wanted to hurt you, never. Please just don't be angry, even though you should be, please don't. I just… I just can't take it! *snivel*"

"Shhh… let it all out…" I replied, speaking clearly for the first time I can remember.

"Don't be angry… please… I never meant to hurt you… I never wanted to… please… *snivel* please… I promise… I promise… I won't hurt you ever again… please… just don't be angry…"

"I'm not… why would I… I be angry?"

"I could've killed you… I didn't mean to… *snivel* I didn't mean to! *gasp* I never meant to hurt you like that… I never meant for you to have to hurt like you did… please… don't be angry… you should be angry… you should hate me… but I don't want you to! Please don't! *snivel* don't… don't… *gasp* don't hate me!"

"I don't… I never… never will… stop saying… stop saying it… I won't… I never will…"

She was still silently sobbing, gasping, and sniveling. I was propped up by the wall behind me, and Sammy was resting her head on my shoulder. I gently rubbed the back of her head, as she silently gasped. Soon enough, Cathy walked by the open door.

"Well, well, well… look who decided to rejoin the ranks of the living, eh tin man?" Cathy asked, poking her head in the room.

I just stared at her, not moving a muscle besides my hand.

"Oh… I see. You two are having a tender bonding moment, eh? Alright, I'm going now." she left the room with a smirk.

"Are… Are you alright now?" Sammy asked, looking up to me.

I slowly nodded.

"Ok… I'm so sorry I did that… I promise I won't ever hurt you like that again… I promise… *yawn* promise…" she said drowsily.

Soon enough, she ended up falling asleep. She lay on top of me, my left shoulder soaked by her tears. She had rolled over, and was sitting… err, lying on my left leg, with her head lying on my shoulder. I set my head up against the wall, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I awoke, with Sammy sitting silently beside me. She was awake, but her head rested on my shoulder.

"Good morning Thor… are you feeling better now?" she asked innocently.

"Yes… better…" I replied.

She turned to her left, and hopped off the bed. She turned back to me, and stared at me. But of course, she couldn't hold a straight face, considering the fact I stared back with a blank expression on my face. She broke out laughing, and Cathy walked past the doorway.

"Yeah kid, no one can beat a tin man at a staring contest. Marcus tried. Stared at the thing for half an hour. But he went blind for a day after that. Uh… it was funny as hell when he fell down the stairs…" Cathy said as she walked by the room.

"Thor… be a hundred percent honest. Are you angry at me for shooting you?" Sammy asked.

"No."

"Be honest."

"I am…"

"No… you're lying! You're angry at me! You hate me!" Sammy cried as she ran out of the room.

I stood up, and stared at the floor. A few water drops were on the floor, and led out through the door. I walked out the door, and Marcus stopped me from following Sammy.

"Wow… what did you do to make her cry like that? You gotta tell me man!" he said with a grin.

"Move…" I instructed.

"What? Did you just tell me what to do?"

"Move…"

"No… I don't think I will…"

"You better… fucking move… before I rip out… your spinal cord… and beat... you to death... with it.."

"Whoa… nice…" Marcus mumbled as he stepped aside.

I followed the trail of teardrops, and soon found myself in the same room I carried Sammy and Heather to the first day here. I cracked the door, and peered inside. Sammy was sitting on a bed, with Heather right next to her. Heather had her hand on Sammy's shoulder. Sammy was covering her face, and sounded like she was hysterically crying.

I pushed the door open, and Heather looked up at me.

"What the hell did you do to her? Do you have any idea how much you've screwed her up? I have half a mind to… I don't know yet! But trust me, when I've decided, you will feel suffering beyond belief!" Heather yelled at me.

She walked out of the room, and I sat down next to Sammy. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close to me. She pulled away, and refused to look at me.

"You hate me… *snivel* admit it…"

"I don't… I don't hate you… stop talking… like that…"

"No! You are lying to me! Quit lying… *snivel* and admit the fact that you hate me…"

"I won't… because… I don't…"

"I don't want you to hate me! Please don't hate me!" she cried, practically throwing herself at me.

"I don't…" I said, gently running my fingers through her hair.

"Yes you do… but I don't want you to… I just want you to be better again… *snivel* don't hate me!"

"I don't… Damnit… I don't…"

"What?"

"I don't hate you… quit crying… I don't hate you…"

"Please… don't die… I don't want you to die… you can't die… I don't want you to die… *snivel* you can't die on me! Please don't die!" Sammy cried.

"Remember? I… I'm healed now…"

"No you're not… you still have a bullet lodged in your ribs… *snivel*"

"I do? I have a… bullet in my… ribs?"

"… Yes…"

"Well… I would've… liked to… have learned that… when I woke up…"

"I'm sorry! I was just so surprised… you were out cold for two weeks… I just wanted to see you get better! *snivel*"

"Calm… down… I'm not… going anywhere…"

"I know… I just don't want you to die… you can't die… don't die!" she cried as she tightened her grip around me.

"Calm down… I won't… won't die…"

"You can't die… you just *snivel* can't die! Not yet! I don't want you to die!"

"Jesus kid. Calm down, it's just a tin man." Marcus said, leaning on the doorway.

"Marcus… shut the hell up, right now… I told you once, I'll tell you again… he isn't an it… so you need to shut the hell up, before I throw you down the hallway…" Sammy said, as Marcus was slowly lifted off the ground.

Marcus stared in amazement as Sammy lifted him, telekinetically. Her eyes glowed a bright blue green.

"Ok, ok… I know when I'm not wanted." Marcus said as he was dropped from the telepathic grip. He walked down the hallway, and wasn't to be heard from for a while.

"Thor… you can't die… I don't know what I'd do if you died… you just… you just… *snivel*… you can't die!" Sammy cried, reverting back to her unsheltered sobbing stage.

"I won't…" I said, gently rubbing the back of her head.

**Sorry about the lack of action in this chapter. I know, this one is really sappy and blah, blah, blah. Other useless stuff I don't feel like typing at 2 am. Deal with it. ; )**


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone else was sitting in the labeled "Conference" room. I walked right on in, and looked around. Everything suddenly went silent. All eyes were on me. I planted both hands on the table, and looked around. I pointed at everyone.

"God… you people need to work on communication… seriously." I said.

I walked back out the door and down the hall. All I heard was "Where's he goin'?" I kept walking until I reached the boiler room. Or, my room. I grabbed my armor, and suited up. I picked my fire axe, and twirled it around as I walked. I walked out of the base, and kept moving. Heather landed behind me, and tried to say something. But even though her helmet was on, I could tell her lips opened but words didn't come out.

"You coming? Or am I going alone?" I asked as I walked.

"Well, looks like someone's speech skills have improved drastically." Heather replied.

"Yeah… I still don't like this artificial voice-box. It tickles my throat when I yell."

"Nice armor, by-the-by." Heather added.

"Ya like? It only took me forever."

You see, getting as bored as I was, having a bullet in my ribs and all, I got around to modifying my armor. I made painted it, reinforced it, and made a few carving's on it. Of course, I had to use what was available, so I had to use a blow torch and some duct-tape… it looks kinda red-neck-rigged… okay, can you tell I'm lying? I used professional Protector Customization gear. Believe it or not, having the ultimate killing machine on your side isn't enough for some. It needed to look bad-ass too. Now, I look really bad-ass… seriously.

"So my big metal-buddy, where are we headed?" Heather asked.

"Somewhere that's purely B.Y.O.B." I replied.

"B-Y-O-B?"

"Bring Your Own Bombs."

I stopped in front of a store, and looked inside the window. It was somehow untouched. I bashed the window open, and hopped inside. Inside, was two turrets back to back. That's why it was untouched. I hurled my axe at the pair of turrets in hopes of hitting one. I did, and disabled it. I yanked my axe out, and turned to the next turret. I grabbed it, and pulled with all my might. I fell back on my ass with the turret in my grip. Tore it right out of the ground. But then, someone came running down the stairs. And he was pissed.

With a DB shotgun in hand, the man charged towards me. He was almost as tall as me, and slightly taller than Heather, who was staring in awe as I fought this guy. I swung my axe, but he blocked with the shotgun. He pulled some kind of trick, and managed to rip the axe right out of my hands. So, I swatted the shotgun out of his hands. I threw a punch, and knocked him to the ground. He attempted to kick me in the groin, but his attempt was thwarted by my metal crotch-plate.

I banged a knuckle on my crotch-plate and laughed. "Can't beat solid steel protecting what's important."

I picked him up, and threw him against the wall. He knocked over a shelf or two that was covered with glass jars and such, shattering them all over himself. He was bloodied and beaten, but not dead. By then, I noticed that he looked five-times as spliced as the usual. So, I picked up his shotgun, and checked the chamber. He wasn't bluffing; it was loaded. I aimed at his head, and unloaded both shells at once in to his head.

After looting, I found three hand-grenades, and plenty o' shotgun shells. I walked back, and looked at Heather.

"Thanks for helping me kill that asshole." I mumbled.

"Shut-up! I was gonna help, but you were doing so good."

"Yeah… like you helped when _'I was doing so good up the stairs' _with a bullet in my leg _AND _ribs."

"Shut up!"

"You sound like some kinda… angry teenager…"

That's when the pouting started. Of course, I was used to pouting… or I was at least built to be used to it… I simply rubbed her on the head and walked away. She followed quickly behind me, but was silent the rest of the walk. By the time I got to the local Protector clinic, Heather had lightened up.

"And for you information, I am a teenager… you metal-spaz…" Heather said, finally breaking her pout streak.

"If I'm a metal spaz, you're a metal spazette."

That irked her... but in the right, playful way. I kicked the door to the clinic in, and looked around. I heard evil, crazy laughter from way back. And it sounded kinda familiar. Then I realized it.

"Dr. Van Daan…" I muttered, and took off running towards the source.

"Who's Dr. Van Daan? Thor? Wait for me!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Damnit Thor! Who's Doctor Van Daan?" Heather snapped, and grabbed my arm.

"Who's Doctor Van Daan? Who is Doctor Van Daan! Who is Dr. Van Daan…?" I finally calmed myself.

"You're telling me that you just ran after a ghost?" Heather put her hands on her hips.

"… Apparently. I don't know him, but I remember him… I need a therapist…"

Heather shook her head. I shook mine back. Then we just stared at each other for a few minutes. Then I heard the laughter again. I shook my fist into the air.

"Damn you Dr. Van Daan! I don't know you, but I'm gonna kill you!" I called out.

A couple seconds later, I felt something slap against the back of my helmet. I turned to see Heather tapping her foot on the floor. She was holding back laughter though.

"Screw you." I muttered.

"What?" she replied angrily.

"Nothing."

And on that note, I continued walking. I roamed around the clinic for a while, until I found an Audio Diary. I picked it up, and stared at it. I stared at it for at least two minutes, like I was expecting it to turn on by itself. But it didn't. After the third minute, Heather got tired of it. She snatched the diary from my hands, and turned it on. An old man's voice came on.

"_Well… Rapture has gone completely to hell… everyone who hasn't spliced is dead or trying to leave… I promised myself I wouldn't splice, but I see no other options… this is my last log. I doubt I'll be sane enough to work a diary after I splice… but I'd rather live a Splicer than die a sane man…" _the diary cuts off there.

"That's him! That's Van Daan!" I called out, grabbing the diary from Heather's hands.

"You could've just asked… grabby much?" Heather mumbled.

I ignored her, and stared at the picture on the diary. An elder man with a worn out look in his eyes. He wore a small pair of glasses, and had little to no hair.

"What do you mean that was him? Who is he?" Heather asked, peering over my shoulder.

"Hmm… I'm pretty sure… that he was a scientist… in the Protector Program…" I replied slowly.

"Why are you talking so slowly?"

"I'm thinking… where would I find this crazy fool? I'm gonna kill him…"

"Why?"

"Do not really know. Just feel like I should."

I kept on walking, which forced Heather to follow me. We wandered aimlessly for a while, before I found a map of the place. I heard the laughter again, and it really pissed me off. We walked for maybe… half an hour before finding an elevator. And it seemed to be in working condition. I stepped inside, and turned around. Heather hesitated in following. She just stared at the rusty box I stood in.

"What? Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Uh… that doesn't look all that safe…" she replied.

I sighed and shook my head. "Neither is living in Rapture, but here we are. Get in here."

Heather reluctantly stepped inside. I pressed the "**DOWN**" button, and the elevator jerked around before starting. It knocked both of us off balance. I pounded on the wall angrily.

"Stupid rusted box! Work right!" I called out.

Heather was shaky the entire trip down. Maybe she didn't like heights or something like that… I don't know. As soon as the elevator stopped, she practically leapt out of it… ok; she literally leapt out of it…

I walked casually past her, and kept on moving down the hall. It was pretty dark… it was a minor annoyance, that was it. I walked casually through the dark corridor, like it was just another stroll. It kinda was. I walked for… maybe fifteen minutes in complete silence.

"Why are we doing this?" Heather finally blurted out.

"Because. I feel a sudden bloodlust, and the voice in the back of my head is telling me to project it at Dr. Van Daan. I listen to that voice." I replied.

"Wow… you really do need a therapist."

I shot Heather a disproving look before moving on. Heather followed silently. I shook my head as we walked.

**Sorry for the short chapters… I'm at war with Writer's block… I'm losing…**


End file.
